Pterodactyl Attack
(Note:This is only a prototype and not my final version, More stuff may be added to this or changed). Pterodactyl Attack is the first episode of Dragon Ball: The Lost Tales series by SuperTiencha. This episode takes place in between the first episode "The Secret of the Dragon Balls" and the second episode "The Emperor's Quest" so this episode would pretty much be episode 1.5 of Dragon Ball. This episode is based off a segment in the Dragon Ball: Origins DS game. Summary After dealing with the Giant Pterodactyl and starting their journey Bulma stops the motorcycle again saying "Ok this is gross, Im changing my clothes, I can't believe I peed my pants". She looks down and see's that her pouch is lighter she looks in it and see's that the two dragon balls she had are missing and that she must have lost them while she was captured from the Pterodactyl. Bulma then panics saying that her and Goku needs to get those Dragon Balls quick. Meanwhile at the bottom of the cliff the pterodactyl wakes up and see's the dragon balls and flys off with them. Bulma tracks that the two dragon balls are moving away from them meaning that the pterodactyl got them. Goku says that it is no problem and he can get them back from him while Bulma says that she can only hope so. While chasing after the signal a crowd of pink and blue pigs come running in the opposite direction making Bulma panic and crash while Goku plows threw all of them one by one. After the crowd of pigs they came across a waterfall with a cave. Bulma complains how is she going to get into the cave. Goku grabbed a boulder near by and through it in the air making it far enough to hit the top of the water stopping the water from flowing saying there we go. Bulma who is shocked goes in with Goku. In the cave bats fly by and freak her out then Bulma see's that the exit is blocked off. Goku see's a small opening at the top and uses his power pole to get to the top saying that he will find a way to get her out. When he is outside he fights to triceratops that look at him with an angry eye. Goku looks at them with an angry eye back and dodges all of them leading them off of the cliff. When looking off the cliff Goku say a giant nest and a shiny glow coming from it. Goku came down and moved the obstruction blocking the exit to the cave letting Bulma out who has now changed her clothes. Bulma says that the two dragon balls are on the top of that nest. The two get up on the ledge and get to the nest Bulma is in joy that she got the two dragon balls back. The Pteradactyl then comes and says that he wants those back but Goku disagrees. Suddenly the many eggs in the nest hatch and little baby pterodactyls are flying all over the place. In this two of them grab both of the dragon balls and Bulma takes her gun and tries to shoot them. One of them comes down and pulls Bulma's pants down exposing her white panties and Bulma punches that one directly down with a mad look on her face. Goku is jumping across various ledges trying to capture the balls but are attacked by the big pterodactyl. The Pterodactyl has a bomb and throws it at Goku but he kicks it back and it explodes at the pterodactyls and it babys. The pterodactyl and its babies are on the ground and the Dragon Balls roll back and Bulma says nice kick Goku. The two get back on the road and Bulma complains saying we just barely started and we already almost lost the Dragon Balls I hate to see what the rest of our Journey is going to be like. Category:Dragon Ball: The Lost Tales Episodes